


Remembering the Scientist

by skelefrenchhorn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Forgetting, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Scientist W. D. Gaster, W. D. Gaster Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelefrenchhorn/pseuds/skelefrenchhorn
Summary: oh boy! this is my first work on this website wowie...i love this ship and i don't often see a lot of stuff for it yikes! so i thought the best course of action was to write for it!cheers, and see you along for the ride!-theron
Relationships: W. D. Gaster & Grillby, W. D. Gaster/Grillby
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Hey there, fire-man!

**Author's Note:**

> and it begins! please note that the smol automoton is not going to be like a major major character, don't get too attached to him!  
> cheers!  
> -theron

Monsters had been freed and now walked on the surface freely, but it was never truly the same as it had been before. They set up their businesses, attended schools, and had normal jobs in the human workplace. Grillby had everything he wanted, he had his bar in the centre of the town, frequented by humans and monsters alike, he had a lovely house in the city, and he was happy. Despite all of that, he was alone, so desperately and hopelessly alone, more alone than he had ever been before, as Fuku had moved in with her new girlfriend and was about to get married. Each morning, he woke up, made himself breakfast, got dressed, and drove to work. It was a cycle of monotony, and he’d been living it for as long as he could remember since they had been freed. He sighed, pulling open the door of his bar, and flicked on the lights. Grillby went through all the motions of opening, wiping down the tables, turning on the grills, and eventually, flipping the sign on the door from ‘CLOSED’ to ‘OPEN’. Almost instantly as he did so, people began flooding into the bar, sitting at tables, making orders, and providing to Grillby’s morning hubbub.

“Hey there fire-man!”

  
A short automaton plopped down at one of the bar stools, and grinned up at Grillby.

**“Hello Elver. Your usual, I’m assuming?”**

The fire monster crackled quietly, an eyebrow raised in questioning.

**“What’s got you in such a mood, I might ask?”**

  
Grillby handed Elver a cup of black coffee and a scone, and the dark-haired automaton dumped several packets of sugar into it, then took a big sip, wrapping his hands around the cup.

“I got the job as the scientist’s assistant! I start today!”

  
Grillby hummed approvingly, and patted Elver on the head in a fatherly sort of way.

**“When do you start?”**   
  
“Oh, I start today!-Wait!”

  
Elver glanced at his watch, and his metallic eyes looked like they widened to an extreme degree.

“Oh dear! I’m going to be late on my first day oh dear god!”

  
Grillby chuckled, and waved to Elver, who shoved the scone in his mouth, and took off at a run, magic charging his steps so he was quicker than ever. Elver sprinted through the city, and eventually arrived at the lab, his metallic joints screeching to a halt. He took a deep breath, straightened his hair and swiped into the lab, coming face to face with a very tall, very thin, and very cross skeleton.


	2. Punctuality is important!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the scientist, no, Gaster for the first time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaahhhh! thank you so much for the sweet comment and kudos everyone!  
> i think the update schedule will be mondays, wednesdays and fridays, and i'm going to try to schedule updates (idk how to do that but i'll try)  
> cheers!  
> -theron!

Gasted frowned, looking down at the young automaton who seemed quite flustered.

**YOU DO KNOW THAT IT WAS EIGHT O CLOCK SHARM SEVENTEEN MINUTES AGO, YES?**

A pair of ghostly blue hands signed the words as his garbled voice spoke. He snapped his long, bony fingers, and the ghostly hands disappeared. He spun on his heel, lab coat swishing around him, and gestured for the young monster to follow

**YOU WILL BE ASSISTING ME WITH SIMPLE CALCULATIONS FOR A POWER EXPERIMENT. I DO NOT NEED YOU TO DO ANY COMPLICATED WORK, SIMPLY TO RUN NUMBERS, AND FROM WHAT I HAVE HEARD ABOUT YOU, THAT IS YOUR SPECIALTY, YES?**

The young automaton nodded quickly, his joints squeaking as he walked double speed to try and keep up with Gaster’s long strides.

“I got you a scone from Grillby’s, uh, here.”   
  
Gaster stopped instantly upon hearing the name Grillby, and spun around to face the automaton, bending down to take the scone from him.

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH. GRILLBY’S YOU SAY? I HAVEN’T HEARD THAT NAME IN A VERY LONG TIME.**

He had conjured two extra sets of hands, one to hold the scone to his mouth, and the other to sign, still using his real hands to scribble notes on a very battered clipboard. Elver ran at double speed to keep up with him as the two eventually arrived at a large bank of elevators. Gaster’s long fingers tapped at the button for floor six, and the elevator doors whooshed open. Gesturing for Elver to follow, Gaster strode into the elevator. The doors whizzed shut, and Elver found himself shooting into the air as the elevator climbed floors. Gasted contentedly munched on his scone, humming to himself, a rare show of emotion.


	3. An odd Discovery...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby finds a note!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaay! i visited another college today and i kinda hated it lol  
> hope you enjoy!  
> -theron

Across the city, Grillby was finishing up his breakfast shift, and wiping down the tables, turning off the grills, and then preparing the menus and ingredients for his lunch rush. He ran his eyes over the bar, and saw a piece of paper trapped between the cushions of one of the booths. Squinting, he strode over and plucked the piece of paper from between the cushions. It looked to be a thick piece of paper, manila and expensive. On the piece of paper was a long string of symbols, most likely letters, but Grillby couldn’t decipher them. Though he couldn’t decipher them, scanning his eyes over the symbols sent a pang of longing through his heart. He sighed deeply, running a hand through his crackling flames, and placed the paper in his back pocket. Standing up, he tried to brush off that weird encounter like nothing had happened, and continued to prepare for his lunch rush.    
  
\-----

Gaster frowned, and finished his scone just as the elevator doors whizzed open. He motioned for Elver to follow, wiping the loose crumbs off of his smooth skull.

  
**YOU WILL, LIKE I SAID BEFORE, BE RUNNING NUMBERS. THESE COMPUTATIONS ARE TOO ADVANCED FOR A COMPUTER, HOWEVER I DO NOT WISH TO WASTE MY TIME ON THEM, THUS YOU ARE HERE. THERE IS THE STACK OF PAPER, PLEASE BEGIN. OH, AND THANK YOU FOR THE SCONE.**

Elver nodded, and sat down in front of the huge stack of computation sheets. He nodded, and pulled out a pen from a pocket in his pants. As an automaton, he had a higher knowledge of maths and a quicker computing speed than all computers, so he made quick work of the sheets. By the time he had finished, the sun had set, and he heard a sharp knock on the door.

**HELLO THERE, HOW MANY OF THE SHEETS HAVE YOU DONE?**

Gaster walked in, and, upon seeing the stack of completed sheets, nodded approvingly at the automaton.

**YOU WILL BE FITTING IN HERE QUITE NICELY, BASED ON YOUR WORK TODAY. EXCELLENT JOB, YOU ARE FREE TO GO.**

A light pinged in Elver’s vision, signifying that he had received his payment for the day, and he nodded at the tall scientist.

  
“Thank you sir, I’ll see you tomorrow then!”   
  
He began to walk away, until he saw a flash of blue light in the corner of his eye, and when he turned around, the skeleton was gone.


	4. The First Encounter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they meet! finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaah it is hard to keep track of updates on my google doc and on here lol   
> hope you enjoy!  
> -theron

Gaster walked into the void, then tore a hole in the wall, walking out to the lights and blaring noises of the city, a stark contrast to the quiet hum of the machines in the lab. He shed his lab coat, wrapping it around his waist, and strolled quietly around the city centre. 

At the same time, Grillby was closing up his bar, and he too began to take a brief walk to clear his head from the odd note from earlier in that day. He sighed, and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking to his apartment building. On the way there, he saw an odd figure, tall, slim, and seemingly wearing a lab coat around it’s waist. The figure must have heard him take a deep breath, as it turned around, and Grillby could see that the figure was a tall skeleton, indeed with a lab coat around his waist, and a badge around his neck that stated that his name was W.D. Gaster, Royal Scientist.

Gaster whipped around, coming face to face with a very shocked, very handsome elemental. As soon as he laid his eyes upon Grillby’s face, he visibly winced, all of the memories clawing through his heart at once. It became very clear that Grillby did not remember him, nor did he remember their life together.

**“Hello….I’ve never seen you around here before.”**   
**  
** **EVIDENTLY NOT. JUDGING BY THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE, YOU ARE SHOCKED OR APPALLED BY MY VERY APPEARANCE.**

Grillby quickly shook his head, but he was impressed. The skeleton, no, Gaster, was able to see right through him.

**“No, not appalled, I’ve just never seen you around here before. One would think that they would have met the Royal Scientist, or at least heard of him.”** **  
**   
Gaster nodded, and pulled his lab coat on, a pair of ghostly blue hands materializing so he could sign.

**PERHAPS. WELL, I DO NOT WISH TO CAUSE YOU ANY MORE DISTRESS. I SHALL BE SEEING YOU AROUND, I SUPPOSE. GOOD NIGHT GRILLBY.**

Grillby shakily nodded, as the scientist, no, Gaster, strode away into the night. He wondered why it was so hard for him to say Gaster’s name. And how had Gaster known his name? And why had he never heard of the Royal Scientist before? Shaking his head to clear his mind of the questions pounding against his brain, he strode to his own apartment.


End file.
